


Safe Haven

by Undefined_Status



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined_Status/pseuds/Undefined_Status
Summary: It has been a really long day and Baekhyun would give anything just to go home.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899622
Kudos: 17





	Safe Haven

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes when he felt like something was right in front of his face.

"Yah, Jongin-ah!" He sleepily called the younger upon seeing the latter's phone directed on his face. He must have looked awful.

"Say hi, hyung." Jongin said while laughing at him. "We're doing a live."

Baekhyun could only shake his head at his groupmate. He couldn't be annoyed at the younger for waking him up in the middle of his nap. He knew the guy was just as tired as he was, if not more. Jongin is also preparing for his upcoming solo amidst all their group's schedules. The only consolation Baekhyun had was that he was wearing his face mask so fans won't see just how tired he actually is. With this in mind, he sat down properly and waved in front of Jongin. "Hello, everyone! I hope you are all safe..."

\---

Baekhyun yawned sleepily while pressing his apartment's passcode. The day has been too long for him and he's dying to lie down and cuddle with - 

"Baby!"

An endearing smile automatically formed in Baekhyun's lips. Hearing that voice was enough to lessen the fatigue engulfing his whole body. "Hi, babe."

Chanyeol walked towards him and quickly threw his long arms around him, encaging him in a warm hug. Baekhyun swore he could melt in the taller's embrace. Chanyeol always felt like home. His safe haven.

He felt him kiss his forehead before letting go. "Why didn't you text me so I could pick you up? Have you eaten already? I made kimchi pasta."

"No need to pick me up, babe. I can drive and I know you're tired and busy too." The smaller blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes as they walked further inside their apartment. "I ate with the guys but I didn't get to eat much because I was too tired and sleepy." He answered, sitting down on the living room couch.

"Do you want to eat? Or you'll go to sleep now?" Chanyeol asked worriedly. "You look exhausted, Baek."

He hummed while thinking. "I'll eat first then let's sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yup." The smaller nodded. "My yoda cooked so I should eat, right?"

"Okay." Chanyeol smiled bashfully. "I'll set everything up so go and wash up."

Even though Chanyeol didn't say it, Baekhyun knew that his boyfriend would want him to eat what he made for dinner. Being together for years, he learned that doing things and pleasing him were parts of Chanyeol's love language. The least he could do was appreciate and acknowledge his efforts. Since both their schedules were mostly packed, they were rarely home and the taller haven't been able to cook for him in a long while.

"Yey!" Baekhyun cheered as he stood up from the couch. "Thank you, babe. You're the best!" He added, tiptoeing to plant an innocent kiss to his tall boyfriend's lips.

While Baekhyun was busy taking his shower, Chanyeol could not help but worry over him. Baekhyun has been really busy these past few months and didn't have enough time to rest. Don't get him wrong, he's happy and proud of Baekhyun for having work here and there. It's just that he could see the exhaustion in his eyes. If only they could take a break for a week or maybe at least 3 days.

When Baekhyun came out of their room, he was already wearing his pajamas. Freshly showered and ready to go to bed, he sat down beside Chanyeol. The taller decided to set everything on the coffee table in their living room so Baekhyun would be comfortable while eating.

However, before he could even reach for his plate, Chanyeol pulled him close oh so suddenly. "Missed you, baby." He murmured, slowly guiding Baekhyun so he could sit on his lap. Once settled, Chanyeol buried his face on Baekhyun's neck and took a deep breath.

The smaller couldn't help but feel soft. Chanyeol may seem intimidating on the outside but in reality, his boyfriend is nothing but a big, harmless puppy.

"We just saw each other this morning, babe." He cooed. "But yeah, I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes - arms entangled around each other, Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol's lap, and breathing each other's scent. This has been their way of recharging after a long, exhausting day.

"Let's eat now so we can cuddle in bed sooner." Baekhyun whispered which made Chanyeol chuckle.

"Should we cancel tomorrow's date, babe?" Chanyeol asked while passing a glass of water to Baekhyun. The smaller was still sitting comfortably on his lap while eating.

"Huh? Why? Do you have a sudden schedule tomorrow?" He asked back, failing to hide the little disappointment he felt upon hearing his boyfriend's question.

Chanyeol smiled fondly at Baekhyun. He really loves watching the smaller eat. He looks too adorable with his cheeks full and pouting lips. "No. It's just that you're tired and I would prefer to have you rest the whole day tomorrow."

"But we both have a clear schedule tomorrow." Baekhyun argued. "And it's been a while since we went out."

"Yes, I know that." Chanyeol nodded. "Do you really want to go? I mean, it's fine with me. I'm just worried about you. You could use the day to laze around the house and do nothing."

Baekhyun contemplated. To be honest, he would prefer to stay at home, being the homebody that he was. However, their supposed-date for tomorrow has already been planned a few weeks ago. Both him and Chanyeol looked forward to it since their rest days usually don't coincide. But he was also really exhausted. With his schedule being unusually packed starting from when he released Candy, he was surprised his body hasn't given up yet due to exhaustion. But Chanyeol...

"Baby, come on." Chanyeol chuckled. "Don't think about me. I'm fine with anything as long as I get to spend the day with you."

Baekhyun unconsciously pouts. "But we planned that date a few weeks ago and we're looking forward to it."

"We'll plan for it again, yeah? Let's just be lazy tomorrow. Movie date and pizza?"

With Chanyeol's suggestions, the smaller's second thoughts went out of the window as quickly as they came. Baekhyun smiled with excitement. "Movie date, pizza, and sex!"

Chanyeol laughed loudly. "We agreed that you'll rest the whole day tomorrow though."

"But..."

"But who am I to refuse?" Chanyeol added, a playful grin adorning his handsome face. He pinched Baekhyun's mochi cheeks lightly. "Are you full now?"

"Full and sleepy." The smaller answered while giggling. "Thank you for the food, Yeol-ah. It was amazing." Baekhyun kissed him to show how grateful he is. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's go to bed."

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shrieked. Still seated on his boyfriend's lap, he was caught off-guard when Chanyeol suddenly stood up.

"What? I'm taking you to bed." Chanyeol reasoned while laughing. The smaller hit his arm lightly.

"You should have put me down first." Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol. Obviously, his buff boyfriend was only flexing how big his arms are and how strong he is.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Baekhyun was left with no choice but to hold on to his boyfriend tighter. Chanyeol walked towards their bedroom, arms securing his small, exhausted boyfriend. Dirty dishes be damned.


End file.
